Passives, such as resistors, inductors, and capacitors are known.
Research has been directed to the development of integrated passives, such as capacitors, and providing, e.g., decoupling capacitance, physically close to the integrated circuit (IC).
Applicant's earlier patents directed to semiconductor device manufacturing processes include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,534 to Mountain, entitled “Method of Thinning Integrated Circuits Received in Die Form”, issued Jan. 11, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,822 to Mountain, entitled “Method of Thinning Semiconducted Wafer of Smaller Diameter than Thinning Equipment Was Designed For”, issued Jan. 25, 2000, and which is incorporated herein by reference.
Additional known United States patent documents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,729 B1 to Zavrel, Jr. et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,998 B2 to Belleville et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,338 B2 to Bernstein et al. Other known U.S. patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,942 B2 to Sato et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,421 B2 to Kamiya;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,077 B2 to Mashino;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,150 B1 to Chakravorty et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,419 B1 to May; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,538 B1 to Rubdi et al.
There are known methods of integrating chips and capacitors to achieve denser assemblies and with the capacitance capability required of the ICs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,729 to Zarrel, Jr. et al. discloses a method for densifying assemblies by integrating capacitors into the substrates on which ICs are attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,998 B2 to Belleville et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,338 B2 to Bernstein set forth above describe methods of building capacitors as part of the IC fabrication process.
Known techniques have often been complicated, required unusual processing sequences, and have failed to keep up with the demand for compact, low profile applications.
Further, cell phones and the like may require even more passives, such as capacitors, than integrated circuits.
Similarly, high-speed processors require large amounts of decoupling capacitance as physically close as possible to the IC(s).
There is thus a need for a method of fabricating integrated passives, such as capacitors, that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It can be seen that there likewise is a need for a method of providing integrated passives, such as capacitors, as close as possible to the associated IC(s).